


Christmas Cookies - Round 2

by JA_Authoress



Series: Muggle Mishaps [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I didn't really plan on that, I guess this means they're in on it...?, James and Lily are conspiring, M/M, if you squint near the end, oh well, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JA_Authoress/pseuds/JA_Authoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius attempts to make up for the Gingerbread Incident of December 1978.</p><p>Remus had no idea what possessed Lily to allow both of them to continue to bake in her kitchen.</p><p>To be perfectly honest, Lily had no idea either.  </p><p>Aside from nearly burning off his eyebrows—which had only happened once in first year—Sirius was having a rather good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cookies - Round 2

Remus had no idea what possessed Lily to allow both of them to continue to bake in her kitchen.

To be perfectly honest, Lily had no idea either. 

Aside from nearly burning off his eyebrows—which had only happened once in first year—Sirius was having a rather good time. 

“What are we going to do?” Lily asked gently. She had the temper of a banshee, but the patience of Mother Theresa sometimes. 

“Bake Remus some gingerbread cookies.”

“What are we not going to do?”

“Throw unsolicited charms at your muggle contraptions to make things go faster.”

“He can be taught.”

“I knew you always believed in me, Moony.”

“Boys.” Lily also had the uncanny ability to pitch her voice just so and make the whole room obey her every command. “I convinced James to let us have one more hour of peace and quiet, which honestly is nearly impossible with you here, Sirius.”

“Well, I couldn’t you let you have my Moony all to yourself.”

“He’s your flatmate!” 

“So?”

Remus pinched his nose. All he wanted were his gingerbread cookies.

He also wanted Sirius to give him another back hug, but that was a whole other issue. One problem at a time.

Lily supervised Sirius the whole time. It wasn’t the most relaxing of the Christmas baking adventures, but it was certainly going much better than it had been half an hour ago.

“Lily, the love of my best friend’s life, may I transfigure this cookie cutter shaped like an odd fat man into a wolf?”

“Padfoot, that’s Santa Claus. You can’t transfigure him. Besides, no one wants to eat a wolf for Christmas.”

“Well, I want to. Please, Lily? Also, what’s a Santa Claus?”

Lily looked up and found herself trapped in Sirius’s ‘Siriusly adorable puppy dog’ eyes. Under normal circumstances, she would have been able to resist it, but in the spirit of Christmas (and the werewolf that was trying not to blush at the innuendo he’d walked himself right into), she agreed.

“All right, but I’m doing the transfiguring. You’re not allowed to have your wand back yet.”

*One hour later*

James sauntered back into his home, a massive bouquet of flowers not very well hidden behind his back.

His apartment smelled like freshly baked cookies and horribly burnt gingerbread. It was mostly good and half bad. 

“Wotcher Prongs!” Sirius’s still-posh-but-don’t-say-that-to-his-face accent rang out from the kitchen. “We made gingerbread cookies! They’re Remus’s favourite. I also learned about Santa Claus.”

It’s a good thing James had mentally prepared himself for the disaster that was his kitchen. He knew he was going to get an earful from Lily later for not convincing Sirius to go out. This was good for all of them though! 

“That’s a good look for you, Padfoot.”

Sirius had tied his hair up into a high messy bun and what was once black was now white, red, and green. Lily and Remus were in a similar state, but at least no one was dead.

Although there were severe, angry looking scorch marks on the ceiling above the oven.

Everyone still had their eyebrows though.

“Thanks, Prongs. Oh, look at this one!”

James wasn’t quite sure what he was looking at, but he smiled all the same.

“Wow, Padfoot. That looks amazing.”

It looked like a five year old who got to help decorate cookies for the first time decorated it, but that’s okay.

James presented Lily with her flowers. She gave him a kiss as thanks. She tasted like gingerbread and homemade icing.

She also gave him a knowing look and side glanced the pair still sitting at the kitchen table.

“Moony, yours look so much better than mine!”

“That’s because I take my time. Plus I’m just better at art than you.”

Sirius leaned over and licked the icing off of the left side of Remus’s face.

“Padfoot!”

“Face the other way, I’ve got to get the other side.”

“No!”

“Moony, if you love me you will.”

“I do love you, but no. That’s disgusting.”

“Moooooooonnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyy.”

Knowing that it was going to happen sooner or later, Remus steeled himself and offered Sirius the other cheek.

Because that’s what friends were for, obviously.

“How much longer do you think this will last before one of them finally realizes what’s happening, my dear Lily-flower?”

“If we’re lucky, before we get great-grandchildren.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this one, but oh well, you can't win all your battles! Anything you want Sirius to fail at, please let me know! I'm happy with a kudos ^_^


End file.
